Pentagon Love
by The Miracles Fan
Summary: Pentagon Love adalah cerita cinta segilima antara member EXO dengan seorang gadis.
1. Chapter 1

Hai Readers! Perkenalkan aku author baru Kim Jimun,disini aku mau ngeshare ff buatan salah satu ff yang dia buat untukku,selamat menikmati. Don't be silent readers

Hello! I'm here… Wu Sung Gi, future wifenya Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris EXO!:*

Tadi saya habis dm-an sama temen, trus kita bikin cerita cinta segi lima dia sama member exo, gak semuanya sih, cuman sama Sehun, Chen, Luhan dan Kai. Mau dimulai gak? Kalo gak mau mah gak usahh, soalnya saya juga buat ceritanya malem-malem habis dman padahal udah disuruh tidur initeh tapi dipaksai demi kalian:'). Udahlah lanjut aja ya~

EXO pentagon love!

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance, Humor/?

Cast: All member exo , Wu JiMun as Main character!

Hello! Keep reading guyzzz

Di malam yang indah ini, seorang yeojya yang imut bagaikan balon yang berbentuk seperti muka baekhyun yang aegyo banget/? *apasih* sedang termenung di balkon sebuah apartmen. Dia sedang memikirkan nasib pernikahannya dengan Oh Se Hoon, besok yang seharusnya hari yang sangat bahagia baginnya malah menjadi malapetaka karena Kim JongDae pun akan melamarnya, dia sungguh bingung karena mereka berdua adalah lelaki idamannya.

"Munnie-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan dithini?" Tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Sontak, membuat Yeoja itu kaget dan buru-buru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"hanya melihat bintang-bintang dan pemandangan diluar, kenapa kau ada disini oppa?" Tanya Yeoja itu masih menatap keindahan kota Seoul di malam hari.

"apa kau tidak kedinginan chagi? Memangnya aku tidak cukup untuk menjadi pemandangan dithini? Ayolah, masuk. Aku ingin belbicala dengan mu" Sehun berbicara dengan nada cadelnya yang lucu kalau didengar, walapun sudah dirayu oleh sehun oppa, yeoja itu tidak beranjak dari tempat berdirinya.

"aku masih ingin disini oppa. Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul" kata yeoja itu lalu menatap Sehun dalam-dalam dan mencium pipinya. "saranghae Oh Se Hoon" kata yeoja itu.

"nado thalanghae Jimunnie-ah" sehun langsung masuk kedalam apartemen dengan muka bersemu merah.

KRIING…KRIIING… Jimun-yeojya imut itu langsung menjawab telepon dari…Chen?Tunangannya?

"halo?" Tanya orang yang menjawab telepon itu

"_halo chagi, kau sedang apa?" _jawab orang disebrang sana

"ha..ha..lo? mmm lagi melihat pemandangan, kau?" kata Yeojya itu-tepatnya Jimun

"_ada apa dengan mu chagi? Apakah kau sedang sakit? Apa aku perlu membawamu ke dokter?" _ucap suara disebrang sana dengan nada khawatir

"tidak perlu, aku hanya kedinginan diluar sini"

" _syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Chagi, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau tetap ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita? Ku dengar kau akan menikah dengan sehun" _ucapan namja disebrang sana terdengar sedih, dan membuat hati Jimun menjadi gusar, walaupun dia sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Sehun tapi dia ingin tetap bersama Chen, dilemma, itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Oppa, aku tetap ingin bersamamu, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan kita, terima kasih untuk semua yang kau berikan Chennie, bila memang ini yang terbaik untukku dan untukmu. Jika kau ingin melihatku bahagia, maka biarkan aku bersama Sehun Oppa. Jujur, didalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku masih sangat mencintaimu, tapi rasanya susah untuk mengatakannya, biarkan aku pergi oppa~" setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Jimun, dia tidak menyadari sedari tadi sehun terus memerkatikannya dan diam-diam mendengar percakapannya dengan Chen.

"_arraso, jika itu maumu. Gomawo ne Jimunnie, saranghae." _Klik, hubungan telepon langsung diputus oleh Chen disebrangsana. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jimun dan dia merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, Sehun. Dia menangis di pelukan Sehun, sehun hanya bisa memeluknya dan menyabarkannya. "thudah tidak apa-apa jimunnie~ kau milikku thekalang, jika kau matih menangithi Chen hyung, itu belalti kau matih mencintainnya, thekalang dengalkan aku. Kau lebih memilih Chen hyung atau aku?" pertanyaan itu malah membuat Jimun menangis semakin keras dan terisak isak "hiks…aku..hiks…tidak tau oppa…aku masih bingung dengan hatiku…sebaiknya kita batalkan saja pernikahan untuk besok…hiks…hiks.." jawab Jimun dalam tangisannya. "baiklah chagi jika itu maumu, thekalang pelgi tidurlah. Aku tahu kau banyak belfikil hali ini" ucap sehun yang menuntun jimun ke tempat tidur. "Saranghae Sehunnie~" ucap Jimun yang sudah berhenti menangis dan memeluk Sehun, "nado thalanghae jimunnie" jawab sehun dan membalas memeluknya.

TBC

Huuhuuhuu..garing yak? Hihihi map ya maaf banget wkwkwkw, kayaknya genre humornya coret aja deh soalnya gak ada lucu-lucunya, malah jadi sedih ih masa-_-

This story dedicated to my best pal, Jimun Salsabila, yang terus berimagine dengan sehun-_- nih udah dibikinin ceritanya-_- tapi masih TBC, belum ad aide, hehe :B

Keep reading guys,

Xoxo Wu Sung Gi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai readers! Aku author baru Kim Jimun ,disini aku mau ngeshare ff buatan salah satu temen ff yang satu ini dipersembahkan untukku,selamat menikmati. Dibutuhkan Kritik dan saran, Don't be silent readers guys!

Pentagon Love by Park Sung Gi adeknya Park Chanyeol yang bentar lagi jadi future wifenya Wu Yi Fan #plak #ngarep

Hoho, keep reading guyz maap ya walaupun ceritanya gak mirip2 banget sama genrenya, huehehehehehehehe:D

Sinar matahari menerobos jendela kamar apartemen Jimun. Jimun mengerjapkan matanya karena silaunya sinar matahari. Dia melihat kesamping dan menemukan Sehun Oppa tidak ada disampingnya, dia hanya melihat secarik kertas yang tergeletak di meja rias.

Jimunnie, maaf aku tidak mengatakan sebelumnya, aku ada rekaman pagi ini, aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Mungkin aku akan kembali sore nanti.

Saranghae,

Sehun

Ternyata Sehun ada rekaman bersama semua member EXO-K. Jimun sempat cemberut sebentar dan tersenyum saat melihat sebucket bunga disebelah surat itu. Jimun langsung menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi.

TOK…TOK..TOK… ada yang mengetok pintu dengan terburu-buru.

"ne…sebentar" kata Jimun dari dalam apartemen. Dan langsung menuju pintu lalu membukaka pintu "Lu..Luhan..ge..?" kata jimun terbata-bata. "Jimun! Cepat ikut aku!" Luhan menarik tangan Jimun.

"Tunggu Oppa! Aku belum mandi, apa kau tidak melihat aku masih menggunakan piama?" Jimun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan ge. "Kalau begitu cepat mandi!" luhan melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Jimun pergi ke kamar mandi "Jangan mengintip!" "baiklah"

Luhan menunggu Jimun di ruang tengah sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Tiba-tiba jimun keluar dari kamar, dia menggunakan baju yang diberikan Kai Oppa/what?(aneh?-_-)

"kau..kau..sungguh cantik jimun.." goda Luhan-ge.

"masa sih? Biasa saja. Cepat, sebelum mood ku berubah" kata Jimun sambil melotot ke Luhan-ge. "arraso~ayo" Luhan buru-buru menutup majalah yang dia baca dan menyimpannya.

Luhan menuntun Jimun kemobilnya yang ia parkirkan di lobby.

"Luhan-ge, kau akan membawa ku kemana?" Tanya Jimun tanpa melihat ke Luhan yang sedang menyetir.

"Kau akan tahu nanti Jiji" JiJi adalah panggilan sayang Luhan ke Jimun. Jimun memutar matanya bertanda dia bosan hang out dengan Luhan-ge. Karena bosan dia tertidur di dalam mobil.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai disebuah restoran berbintang di tengah-tengah kota seoul. Luhan buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan menarik tangan Jimun yang membuat Jimun kaget dan bangun dari tidurnya. "duh, pelan-pelan dong ge!" Ketus Jimun. "ya, cepat jangan banyak omong" jawab Luhan buru-buru masuk, takut tertangkap oleh paparazzi.

"yah, kirain mau kemana. Kalau kesini aku sudah sering pergi bersama Sehun Oppa" Jimun menggembungkan pipinya.

"semua orang sudah mengetahui itu, oh ya aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucap Luhan.

"silahkan saja, kau bisa menanyakan apa saja padaku yang pasti akan aku jawab dengan jujur" ucap Jimun yakin.

"kau yakin?" tanya Luhan Oppa

"Yeah" jawab Jimun dengan yakin.

"jawab dengan jujur jimun, apakah kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Sehun gara-gara Chen?" Tanya Luhan dengan serius sambil terus menatap Jimun yang asik dengan handphonennya.

"Uhm…..um…ti…ti…dak. aku..aku..hanya belum siap saja dengan pernikahan yang terlalu cepat" Jawab Jimun, dia bingung bagaimana bisa Luhan tau bahwa dia pernah mempunyai relationship dengan Chen? Dan bagaimana pula dia tahu bahwa pernikahannya dibatalkan?

"Jimun, aku bilang jawab yang jujur dan tatap mataku sekarang." Luhan benar-benar serius sekarang, dia mengambil handphone Jimun dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Oppa!" elak Jimun, lalu hendak mengambil handphonenya yang ada di meja, namun buru-buru ditepis oleh Luhan. "Anni! Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu, baru aku akan mengembalikan handphonemu"

"ne, jadi begini. Ya memang aku membatalkannya karena Chen…" Jimun menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam ke Luhan. Luhan yang puas dengan jawaban Jimun tersenyum dan langsung mengembalikan handphone Jimun, lalu…chuu~Luhan mengecup pipi Jimun, Jimun kaget dan mukanya bersemu merah. Dia buru-buru keluar restoran,dia tidak peduli teriakkan luhan yang memanggil namanya dan juga pertanyaan paparazzi yang daritadi merekam kejadian yang berlangsung di restoran itu, dia buru-buru menyetop taksi dan pulang ke apartemen Sehun.

Selama di perjalanan dia termenung, apa maksud dari Luhan oppa menanyakan hubungan percintaanya yang begitu privacy di tempat umum seperti itu dan juga menciumnya di tempat umum? Dia sungguh tidak mengerti. (soalnya author dan tuhan yang ngerti)

TBC….

Hoho, gakenak banget ya TBCnya-_- baiklah, sekarang konfliknya makin menjadi-jadi. Apakah Luhan oppa juga mencintai Jimun? Atau sekedar mencari sensasi saja? Hoho, hanya author dan tuhan yang tahu. Mari kita lanjutkan ke chapter 3 yang baru akan direncanakan.

Thanks for reading, jangan capek nunggu ya, soalnya author juga lagi banyak tugas nih u,u. maafkan author yang polos ini nak #plak.

Sincerely,

ParkSungGi.


End file.
